Urges
by AvngAngl
Summary: Aaron is confused about urges he's having and gets some advice to help him figure it all out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm playing with them though. This fic is a stretch for me, and I'm trying to broaden my horizons and leave my preconceived notions about the characters in the dark. If you guys want me to continue, please review and let me know.

_**Urges**_

Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk staring at the picture of his young son. Jack's toothy (or lack thereof actually) grin always made him smile. The last week and a half had been rough, the case was brutal and they had lost 9 men to a serial killer who targeted gay men before catching the guy. Roland Emerson killed men who he labeled deviant. The kicker was that Roland himself it turned out was gay. He was in conflict with his ultra-strict Christian upbringing regarding homosexuality, which caused his mental break in turn causing him to repeatedly kill himself over and over again through his victims. Aaron hadn't been back to Seattle in years, but the bright spot for himself was reconnecting with some of the people he worked with while he was in charge of the Seattle office. John Ramsey had at one point been one of Aaron's closest friends. He and his wife Nancy were usually fixtures at the Hotchner home on weekends they weren't working. When he had seen the distinguished attorney at the precinct during the case both men were genuinely happy to make a date to have a drink and catch up with old times. What shocked Aaron the most during that night was finding out that John and Nancy divorced, and the reason why? John had confessed to Aaron that he was bisexual. John confided to him that Nancy couldn't deal with the idea so she divorced him. John also told Aaron that while the divorce was painful he had finally found someone to share his life with who understood him. That someone's name was Michael. About an hour into their reunion they were joined by Michael and Aaron had to admit that the couple looked happy together.

Throughout the evening Aaron had stolen looks when the couple kissed, or held hands or went to the dance floor. He sighed with longing. He longed for the type of closeness he saw coming from his friend and partner. He was shocked at how hot they looked together. Aaron was even more shocked when he felt his own manhood twitch as the men kissed passionately on the dance floor after a particularly moving love song. He was slightly embarrassed when John noticed his reaction and laughed "Is the great Mr. by the book Aaron Hotchner getting turned on by two guys kissing."

"Shut up John." He had laughing said to his friend.

"Aaron listen, it's ok to be curious. It's ok to be turned on, really. None of it means you're gay, or bisexual. Hell we both know that women get turned on seeing other women get it on, even when they're with their male partners. Don't sweat it." John had told him.

"I'm not sweating it as you put it John. I'm just a little shocked that's all." Aaron told him honestly.

"Aaron listen to me. A little healthy exploration is good for everyone. I know it's been hard since Haley and all, and what with having Jack it's all that much harder. But, man if you don't take care of yourself even your baser self you're going to be no good for anyone. Understand me?" John sincerely told him. "Just be careful who you trust. You still have your position to think about. Talk to someone you trust about all this ok."

"Thanks John. You're a good friend. I have to get going. Plane back to Quantico leaves way too early." Aaron smiled at his friend. "Hopefully we don't wait another 15 years before catching up again."

"Fat chance, you gave me your cell number. Maybe when Mike and I are in DC sometime we can get together." John put his hand out to his friend.

"That's a deal. I'd love for you to meet Jack." Aaron shook John's hand then turning to Mike. "Mike it's been a pleasure. Take care of this dope for me will you."

"Nice meeting you too Aaron. Good luck." Mike said shaking Aaron's hand.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

That had been five days ago. Aaron had repeatedly thought of his reaction to John and Mike's intimacy. Often those thoughts caused a painful reaction in his privates. And more often than not when he had those thoughts he had to also relieve his own sexual tension. It had been nearly 4 years since he had been with a woman. The last being a brief encounter with Kate Joyner. He felt bad about that as he knew Kate was just a substitute for Haley after his ex-wife had left him. After Kate any gratification he got was at his own hand. But lately that wasn't enough to stem the frustration he felt. Even using fantasy to help him wasn't working, as those fantasies lately were consisting of having a man suck him until he came. Shaking his head at the thought he rolled his head back against his office chair closing his eyes to clear his mind. 'God what was happening to him?' he thought. Hell women still turned him on. The sight of a beautiful woman often got his blood flowing. But lately, the idea of getting off with a man was never far from his mind and he didn't know why. He was deep in his thoughts and didn't hear the knock on his office door. What brought him out of his thoughts was hearing his best friend and mentor turned returning co-worker enter his office.

Looking up he saw Dave Rossi taking a seat in the chair opposite his desk. "What's up Dave?"

"Nothing Aaron. I was passing your office and saw you deep in thought. I'm just checking on you that's all. Want to tell me what's been weighing on your mind since Seattle? Or should I just guess?" Dave spoke with knowing authority.

"What makes you think there is anything on my mind?" Aaron tried to deflect.

"Because Aaron, I recognize that same look from my days here before retirement. Something's confusing you and I think I can figure it out." Dave said staring at his friend's reaction to his words. He saw confusion, fear and uncertainty pass over the normally stoic man's features.

"Dave…I." Aaron stuttered. "Nothing's bothering me."

"Right and I'm not a world renowned author. You do realize who you're talking to don't you?" Dave laughed softly.

"OK, fine something is on my mind but I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you." Aaron said narrowing his eyes.

"Afraid you'll appear less of a man to me Aaron?" Dave stated succinctly.

"What? Why would you say that?" Aaron was nearly knocked for a loop at the knowing look Dave was giving him.

"Because I've been in your shoes Aaron. All of us originals were. For different reasons obviously but I've seen your expression before." Dave truthfully told the younger man before him. "Want to tell me about it? Talking helps you know. Maybe I can help you figure out a solution?"

"Dave?" Aaron sat wide eyes at his friend.

"Aaron?" Dave sat back watching his friends mind wrestle with itself. "I'll start this conversation off. I'm going to assume that after seeing your old friend back in Seattle and finding out that he was in a gay relationship you've become curious as to what your friend finds so appealing. Knowing you you've been blaming yourself for Haley leaving you and then ultimately her death. And with those thoughts come the thoughts that you're not good enough for another woman. I know you're not in love with Haley anymore, but you're too scared to jump into a relationship with a woman. That requires work and in your mind you have all you can handle with your job and Jack. Am I right so far?"

"Dave…?" Aaron sighed. Shocked at his friend's intuition.

"Aaron let me tell you a story and afterward we'll talk about you. Deal?" Dave suggested.

Aaron just nodded his head in acceptance.

Dave began his tale. "I won't bore you with the history lesson of the BAU, you know it after all. I will tell you that in those first years, back in the 1980's we didn't have jets, or media liaisons or technical analysts. Nope, chasing these scumbags came down to long months on the road in shitty hotels hunting leads down on our own, dealing with the press and the locals on top of it all. The lifestyle played hell on our private lives."

"I know all that Dave. What's your point?" Aaron interrupted.

"Patience Aaron. Let me finish then you speak." Dave chided. Waiting a few seconds to make sure the younger man wasn't going to interrupt again. "As I was saying the lifestyle played hell with our personal lives. Jason had divorced already, I was going through my second divorce and Max, and well his marriage was hanging on by a thread. Yet through all this we were men and we had 'urges'. Back then you were playing with fire going out to find a hooker to sate your urges. What with HIV and all. One night, I had thought Max and Jason were going to be out for a while and decided to take matters into my own hand so to speak. Anyway, I was laying on my bed in some nondescript ratty hotel jerking myself off when in walks Max. To say the least I was shocked. He just stood there watching me, licking his lips nervously. I had been stunned at first but recovered to ask him 'what are you looking at'. However, I was not prepared for Max's response, he stood there and very calmly told me 'looking at you jerking yourself off and wishing you were doing that to me.' My eyes had grown wide but not because the thought disgusted me but because the idea of someone else releasing my tension was appealing. I will spare you the details of the encounter but needless to say Max and I 'took care' of each other that night. From that moment on whenever we were on the road and the 'urge' got bad we helped each other. Jason too got involved. We started with just hand jobs, then some kissing. We moved up to sucking each other off. And finally one night Max and I both needed to sink into a tight warm hole so well….You can imagine what came next." Dave paused letting Aaron digest what he told him.

Aaron was stunned. Never in a million years would he have thought Dave of all people got off with another man. Much less Max Ryan and Jason Gideon. He had a million questions running through his mind, yet at the same time he was aroused by the idea of David Rossi sucking him off and vise a versa.

"Did you like it?" Aaron asked after a few minutes.

"Sure, what's not to like. We had urges, the times were dangerous for casual flings, and we were busy as hell with the BAU. Listen Aaron, it didn't mean we were gay or bisexual hell it meant that we had urges and found the safest avenue to express them. I think that's similar to what you're going through. You have urges, and your lifestyle doesn't lend to casual flings. Of course you could use a service, but that's really not you is it?" Dave questioned him."

"No, not with Jack. But there are nights that I'm so wound up and tense that I'm afraid I'll snap at Jack." Aaron admitted. "And why would I be getting aroused at men? I've never even thought of a man before now."

"Probably because another man takes less work. It's less emotional. With a woman you have to date and woo her. In your mind with a man it's simply sex." Dave speculated. "Just a means to an end of your frustrations. And that's ok to think that way Aaron."

"I guess that makes sense. But…" Aaron trailed off not knowing how to put into words what he was thinking. Sighing in frustration he put his head down in his hands and took some deep breaths. He didn't hear Dave stand and approach his chair, until he spun his chair to face him.

Looking up Aaron saw what could only be described as a predatory smile on Dave's lips.

"Dave?" Aaron gulped.

"Touch me Aaron." Dave ordered softly.

"I…I…I can't." Aaron stuttered.

"Get out of your preconceived head Aaron and touch me." Dave put his hands on Aaron's shoulders and squeezed in reassurance.

Slowly Aaron raised his hand and touched Dave through his pants. He was surprised to feel Dave's arousal. So surprised he began to gently massage Dave's growing erection through his pants. Dave let him continue for a few minutes.

"Stand up Aaron." Dave finally told him.

Aaron did as he was told and stood before his former mentor. Dave gently placed his own hand on Aaron's own arousal massaging his erection as Aaron had done to him.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Aaron. I'm aroused, you're aroused, and we're both safe and clean. I want to feel you free of your cloths." Dave said looking directly into his eyes and rubbing gently. "I want to feel your mouth around my cock and then I want to suck you until you orgasm."

Aaron closed his eyes briefly taking in Dave's words and feeling the heat build in his privates with each of Dave's strokes. He had to admit Dave touching him felt good. It didn't feel wrong. He needed some physical connection he knew that. But he was shaken out of his thoughts when reality intruded and he realized where they were.

"Not here Dave." Aaron exhaled deeply.

"Where's Jack?" Dave asked his voice a low growl.

"With Jessica, they have a field trip with school for the weekend. I wasn't sure I'd be home in time, so Jess's with him as a chaperone." Aaron said moaning at the intensifying feel of Dave's hand on his cock.

"Come to my place then. We're on stand down through the weekend. We'll have time not to rush." Dave's own moan of pleasure sent shivers through Aaron. "I can work that tension out of you Aaron."

"Ok" Aaron squeaked stepping out of Dave's touch.

"Good, come on." Dave said contentedly. "You want to drive yourself or drive with me?"

"I'll drive myself, I'm going to stop home and get a change of clothes, the go bag's empty." Aaron told him.

"Fine, I'll start some dinner for us." Dave turned to leave his office but looked back. "This is a good thing Aaron. You're healing."

Aaron let out an exasperated laughed. "Healing? How do you figure Dave? Here I am a 47 year old straight up till now man planning a sexual encounter with my best friend and mentor who happens to be a man? How is that healing?"

"You're admitting you need physical contact Aaron. That's a huge leap in the healing process. Doesn't matter where the contact comes from the fact is you need it and realize that you do. And, you want to be safe about it. That's smart. Now go get your things and get to my place, dinner will be waiting." Dave smiled softly at him.

"I'll be there within an hour. Maybe you're right?" Aaron mused. Dave walked out of his office and Aaron packed up his briefcase. He was nervous about tonight but kind of thrilled too. Dave's hand rubbing him had made him hard and when the contact was gone he missed it. 'Maybe Dave is right. Maybe I am healing, finally.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm playing with them though. This fic is a stretch for me, and I'm trying to broaden my horizons and leave my preconceived notions about the characters in the dark. If you guys want me to continue, please review and let me know.

_**Urges Chapter 2**_

Aaron quickly went to his apartment and repacked his go-bag. He only took comfortable clothes as he didn't think he'd have a need for his suit this weekend. While he gathered his things he kept thinking about what all this meant. He had come to the conclusion that he wasn't truly gay. His desire was strictly for Dave. While he had found John and Mike's intimacy exciting it was because he had let his mind drift to thoughts of sharing that intimacy with Dave. Sure, he reminded himself he still found women hot and desirable especially one particular petite blonde who he had had feelings for since before Haley and he divorced. But for right now he was in no shape to start a serious relationship with anyone. Not to mention she was still currently in a relationship with the father of her child. Accepting that, he also realized that he needed contact, physical human contact and Dave was offering. He was nervous because he had no idea what to do. He had no idea how to please a man. Sure he knew how he liked to be touched but how did he translate that into how someone like Dave would like to be touched? He also, wasn't sure how far he wanted to take this. Did he just want hand and mouth involvement or did he actually want…? He couldn't even mentally voice the act. If he was truthful to himself he was scared of that intimate of contact. He had never particularly found the idea of anal sex appealing before, but then again his only partner for nearly 2 decades was Haley and she was never adventurous in the bedroom to begin with. Maybe with a different partner he might have found it appealing, but he'd never had the opportunity, that is until now. He was giving himself a headache with all this thinking and that would be hysterically ironic in a bad way if he got to Dave's for a night of sexual pleasure and couldn't because he had a headache. Aaron scrubbed his hand over his face he knew that feeling that was creeping up on him, it meant he was about to forget the whole thing and stay locked in his apartment. Steeling his resolved he rose from the couch and grabbed his bag walking purposefully out the door locking up behind him. He needed this he tried to rationalize and if it didn't work out, well no one but he and Dave would know what happened.

Meanwhile, Dave had left the BAU and headed to his favorite Italian market. If this was happening tonight between he and Aaron he was going to make damn sure that his friend had a good meal first. He picked up some eggplants and pancetta, fresh mozzarella and all the fixings for his fresh tomato basil sauce. He grabbed some fresh spaghetti also. Going down the wine aisle he picked out a couple of bottles of Aaron's favorite Red Wine for dinner. On his way to the register he made sure to pick up some fresh garlic bread and a box of Italian Pastries for afterward. Satisfied with his purchases Dave paid quickly and headed to his DC apartment. He would have preferred to go to Little Creek for the solitude but the long drive would give Aaron a chance to back out and that he didn't want. Twenty minutes later Dave was hip deep in his kitchen putting the finishing touches on their meal. With the wine chilling, the sauce simmering, water pre boiling and eggplant and pancetta ready to be sautéed Dave went to his bathroom to freshen up. Aaron would be there soon.

Aaron made his way through the lobby of Dave's apartment building. He silently laughed at the ridiculousness of calling Dave's place an apartment. It was the penthouse and bigger than some actual houses. He reached for the penthouse pass card that Dave had given him long ago, swiping it to allow access to Dave's floor he pressed the button for the top floor. When he approached the double doors leading to Dave's place he hesitated for a brief moment before knocking firmly. He only had to wait a couple of seconds before Dave answered the door.

"You came?" Dave said the words more like a question then a statement.

"In truth, there was a moment." Aaron looked down.

"Come in, I have wine or scotch." Dave opened the door wide.

"A scotch might do me good about now." Aaron told him walking through the door. "Where do you want my things?"

"Go put them in the master bedroom while I pour you your scotch. It's the last door on the left." Dave told him pointing down the hallway.

Dave could tell Aaron was a bundle of nerves. It was one thing in his office to fool around but it was entirely different making plans for a sexual encounter. He understood why Aaron was nervous, he just hoped he'd be able to relax him enough to welcome this encounter. Dave poured two generous tumblers of his very best scotch and brought them into the living room where he had already started a fire. Dinner was still an hour from being done so he was hoping to explore a little with Aaron before. He heard Aaron walking back into the living room and handed him the scotch once the younger man was close enough.

"Thanks." Aaron said his eyes taking in Dave's appearance.

"Like what you see Aaron?" Dave raised his own glass to take a sip.

"Dave, I…I just…" For the life of him Aaron couldn't find the words to speak.

"Aaron listen, we're friends right?" Aaron nodded his head "This is mutual right?" another nod. "Then stop over thinking everything. Just breathe and do what you're comfortable with." Dave told him taking a step closer.

"Dave, I don't know how? I don't know what to do? I don't know what to expect. For the life of me I would never have ever dreamt that I would be in your apartment planning on having sex with you." Aaron was getting tense.

Dave stepped closer to him and put a hand on his arm. "Aaron, did you feel good in your office?"

"You know I did Dave." Aaron answered solemnly.

"I'm pretty sure had we not been in your office I would have already had my mouth around your cock and tasted everything you could give me. But you were right, that was not the place to have anything happen. This is. You're safe here Aaron. Whether it's just tonight or we go further than tonight remember that one fact, . ." Dave caressed his cheek lightly his eyes never leaving Aaron's.

"I know I'm safe here Dave. I'm confused." Aaron threw back the last of his scotch.

"Because you still would prefer to be with a woman? Or because of me?" Dave asked him softly.

"Both." Aaron's voice was hushed.

"Aaron listen to me. When the day comes, and I say when not if, you find the woman you want to marry and have a life with I will be happy for you. I understand completely that this between you and I is strictly for gratification purposes. Hell, I prefer women myself. I don't expect for us to be exclusive or anything. I certainly don't expect for us to make some lifelong commitments to each other. What I do want is for you to be able to feel again. To have that closeness you deserve yet be safe and comfortable. I'm not going to push you into doing anything you're not ready for or wanting." Dave had gently stroked Aaron's cheek throughout his speech and he could see Aaron relaxing a little bit.

Dave's hand on his face sent a warm tingling throughout Aaron's body. His silky voice was like a lullaby, soothing and comforting. Before Aaron realized what was happening he felt himself leaning into Dave's touch, wanting more.

"Dave…" Aaron sighed looking at his best friend.

"Yes Aaron." Dave could sense that Aaron was very close to giving in to his desires.

"Kiss me." Aaron asked.

Dave brought his free hand up to cup Aaron's face lightly, running his thumb along the thin line of his lips. "Of course." Dave's voice had a husky ring to it. Slowly he pulled Aaron's head down to meet his own lips. Softly at first no hint of pressure or desire behind the kiss. He was going to wait for Aaron's signals to let him know to go further.

Aaron started to feel the tingling in his groin almost immediately when Dave's lips touched his. While Dave didn't push for full on passionate kiss Aaron wanted it to be deepened. He decided to push Dave to give him more. He slowly ran his tongue over Dave's closed lips, tasting the scotch that still clung to Dave's goatee. Upon feeling Aaron's tongue Dave opened up to suck on Aaron's lower lip. Aaron moaned at the feel of Dave's tongue on his. As Dave continued to kiss him he could feel a tightness forming in his balls, and his cock harden. He wanted more. He wanted to be touched, he wanted skin on skin.

Aaron had to break away to gasp a breath of air. Dave's kiss and drug every last ounce of air from his lungs. Leaning his head on Dave's Aaron shivered from the experience. He felt Dave's hand slowly move beneath his shirt touching and caressing his chest. All his self-consciousness seemed to fade with Dave's warm hand gently caressing him. When he felt Dave use his thumb to rub circles around his nipple he groaned, kissing Dave's neck and throat to let Dave know to continue. Slowly under Dave's ministrations Aaron began to relax. Aaron's own hands reaching for contact with his lover. He grabbed a hold of Dave's ass and pulled him closer, moaning when he felt Dave's own erection against his.

Dave groaned when Aaron pulled him closer. He wanted this man more than he had thought possible. He wanted to touch him, he wanted to taste him. "Aaron" Dave gasped "I want to touch you."

"I want that too Dave." Aaron moaned into another searing kiss.

Dave reached for Aaron's jeans undoing the button and slowly unzipping them and pushing the fabric down over his hips. Aaron deftly stepped out of his puddled jeans standing in front of Dave clad only in his crisp white t-shirt and boxers. Dave stopped kissing Aaron and slowly slid down the younger man's body, caressing and touching as he knelt before him. Using his thumbs to hook the tented boxers he pulled the thin fabric down with one smooth motion. Dave gazed at Aaron's long thick cock, licking his lips hungrily at the sight before him.

Aaron had to steady himself from the heat that Dave's gaze was creating. When Dave reached to gently cup his balls Aaron hissed at the pleasure that rippled through him. He felt Dave's free hand reach around to grab his ass supporting him before his legs gave out.

"Remember to breathe Aaron." Dave purred right before his blew a warm breath over Aaron's shaft as his hand came to stroke the shaft from base to tip.

"Dave…."Aaron's voice squeaked, his hands winding through the older man's hair.

Dave used his tongue to lightly swipe it across the tip of Aaron's cock. The pre-cum oozing out tasted salty and sweet at the same time. Aaron moaned deeply in pleasure. Smiling to himself Dave slowly widened his mouth and allowed Aaron to slip farther inside. Wrapping his lips around the bulging shaft, his hands gripping Aaron's ass, Dave sucked gently, allowing Aaron to feel the sensations that his tongue and mouth were creating.

"Oh God Dave…" Aaron hissed when Dave's lips began to suck. "Shit." Unconsciously his hips bucked toward his friend's warm wet mouth.

"Hmmmmm, hmmmm." Dave's rhythmic mumbles told Aaron how much he was enjoying this. He felt Aaron's hands grip his head tighter as his hips began to slowly fuck his mouth.

"So long…So god damn long…Ahhh Dave…" Aaron growled as his thrusts came harder, the first stirrings of his orgasm building quickly. "I'm not going to last long…"

Dave pulled his mouth from Aaron for the briefest of seconds. "Let go Aaron…I've got you."

Aaron's thrusts became more aggressive. Dave's mouth was so warm, so inviting, sucking his very life force with every thrust…He grabbed Dave's head moving in and out to the rhythm of his thrusts. He was going to cum and cum hard soon, he knew it. With every stroke Dave's goatee tickled his balls and drove the swirling sensations through his cock and up his back. "Can't...Hold...on…much…more…" His thrusting became frantic almost violent as his orgasm gathered like a taught coil. One thrust. Two thrusts… "Ahhhh Dave!" Aaron screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. His head spun, his knees buckled, he grabbed tightly to Dave's head as he felt his best friend milk every ounce of hot cum from his cock. When he was drained he felt Dave pull his cock from his mouth still holding on to him as he slowly stood up. Aaron kept his eyes closed as the shock of his orgasm started to fade.

Dave rose from his knees and embraced Aaron as the younger man shook from the impact of his violent orgasm.

"Breath Aaron. You're fine." Dave soothed.

"Dave? I…Oh god" was all Aaron could manage to get out.

"I know Aaron. Just relax. You needed that." Dave stroked his head when Aaron laid it against his shoulder. "It's been too long. Just breath, I've got you."

Aaron inhaled deeply, allowing the oxygen to flow through his body to his screaming organs. His brain trying to process why his orgasm hurt.

"Don't over think it Aaron." Dave said knowingly. "It's been too long, your body was just releasing its own pent up frustration."

"Thank you" Aaron said into his shoulder. "How are you? I…I should…I can…" Aaron didn't know how to offer to take care of Dave too.

"Hush Aaron, I'm fine. Just breath for a minute more, then we're going to eat that fabulous meal I cooked. Maybe have some wine and desert. When you're ready we'll continue. For right now you need energy." Dave comforted.

"Really I..."

"Shut up Aaron. This had to be done or you wouldn't have enjoyed anything more. It hurts doesn't it?" Dave admonished.

Aaron could only nod.

"Like I said, that's because it's been so long. It won't hurt anymore, your body is sated for now, but you're also drained, mentally as well as physically. We'll eat, you'll regain your strength and we'll let the rest of the night unfold as it will. Do you understand me?" Dave told him.

Aaron sighed deeply nodding his head in understanding of what Dave was telling him.

"Can you walk yet?" Dave chuckled.

"I don't know. Feel like jello." Aaron sighed contentedly.

"That's a good thing. Means I relaxed you a bit." Dave laughed again reaching for Aaron's discarded boxers. "Come on sit at the table, I'll grab you a robe. You need to eat a healthy hearty meal my friend."

As if on cue Aaron's stomach grumbled loudly from hunger. Both men burst out laughing.

Dave got Aaron a robe and a glass of chilled wine. After that he went about putting together the rest of the meal. Both men were quiet except for the few comments about the wonderful smelling meal. Once everything was ready Dave served them both a generous plateful.

"Eat up Aaron, you look like you haven't eaten in a month. You've lost weight." Dave chuckled.

"Yeah, well I maybe a great profiler, but I can't cook for shit. Thank god Jack likes take out and macaroni and cheese." Aaron laughed.

"I will take that comment as an unspoken request to save you and my nephew from starving to death." Dave laughed.

"I supposed I could use a few cooking lessons." Aaron smiled brightly taking another big bite of his meal. "This is fantastic Dave."

"Thank you. There's more so eat. As for lesson's anytime you're ready my kitchen es su' your kitchen." Dave chortled. "Of course I'll have to take into consideration the palates that I prepare for."

"Right now if Jack ate hot dogs and mac and cheese every night he'd be a happy kid." Aaron laughed.

"Patience my friend. It takes time to change a discerning palate." Dave took a sip of his wine.

"Dave?" Aaron spoke trying to start the conversation about their boundaries.

"Aaron, listen I told you not to over think things." Dave tried to dispel the anxiety in the room.

"I need to know what this all means Dave. I can't explain it. I mean what you did…that blowjob shit it rocked me you know that." Aaron sighed mournfully.

"Aaron, answer me this first. Do you have desires for another man? Any other man?" Dave questioned gently.

"No. I mean I was excited when I saw John and Mike but I didn't want to join them. I've never looked at any man in that way…until now." Aaron truthfully told him.

"Except for me right?" Dave questioned. Aaron nodded his head. "Aaron listen, like I've said this, you me it isn't a life thing. It's a sexual release thing. I don't have these things for Reid or Derek, just you. Maybe because we're so close, maybe because I see a younger me in you. Maybe it's your brooding exterior that screams 'comfort me'. I don't know but I do know it excites me to think of making you feel better, to help you find your way again personally in this world." Dave took another sip of his wine.

"If you come up with some weird parental fatherly quote I am SO out of here." Aaron actually laughed.

"Aaron, listen. You, Jack you're my family. We've been close to each other for years. I have no one else and am honored that you let me share your life and Jack's life with me." Dave's head leaned back his eyes staying on Aaron's face.

Aaron rocked his head backwards closing his eyes for a brief minute before looking directly at Dave and saying "Dave, I've been honored to call you friend all these years. Jack's been lucky to have his 'Uncle Dave' in his life. And god knows that I owe you more than I can ever repay after tonight. I need you in my life. Jack needs you too. As long as none of what happens between us comes between that I think I'm going to be ok." Aaron's sincerity struck a chord in Dave's heart.

Dave's heart soared. Aaron wasn't shutting him out. He was more concerned about losing him just to satisfy an itch. Laughing lightly he spoke again. "Aaron my boy, if I thought that sex between us meant I would lose either you or Jack, I'd go buy you a blow up doll."

"Ewe, Dave. Really?" Aaron chuckled.

"Sure a nice petite blonde blow up." Dave wiggled his eyebrows. Aaron sputtered on the sip of wine he had taken.

"Dave?" He looked at his friend. "You know?"

"Sure I know. The rest of the team does too. Only one who doesn't is JJ. You're a good man Aaron. Not a lot of men would back off the way you have. But trust me, Garcia's watching out. The minute JJ comes to her senses about that Cajun creep I'll shove you in her bed myself." Dave laughed.

"Oh god. Dave!" Aaron groaned.

"Don't worry, Aaron. What goes on between us stays between us. Hell, I've been thinking of a certain female myself of late. And No I'm not going to tell you who it is. The sex won't come between us Aaron. While I find you attractive it's strictly for release. Our friendship means more to me. If you can live with that I'm good." Dave told him honestly.

Aaron looked at his friend. All the permutations of their being together going through his mind. He knew he wanted the physical connection, he already had an emotional one with Dave and he hoped someday maybe he could have both with JJ. But for now, he had to admit he felt better with just the little release, he could take the physical with Dave. Maybe it will make him a better man and father if he wasn't so pent up all the time.

"Dave, as long as we're good after this ends I'm ok. I think I need this for me to be whole again." Aaron told Dave.

"Agreed. Until things change in the women department for either of us, we'll simply use each other's bodies." Dave laughed. "Now finish up your meal. I have desert ready."

Aaron quirked his eyebrow. "Desert Dave?"

"Italian pastries Aaron, you know canolies, tiramisu and such. I told you you're too damn skinny. You need some meat on those big lanky bones of yours." Dave chuckled looking at Aaron's shocked apologetic face. "Don't look like that. I still plan on fucking your brains out later." He spun his heal to go retrieve the pastries not seeing Aaron's mouth fall to the floor in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm playing with them though. This fic is a stretch for me, and I'm trying to broaden my horizons and leave my preconceived notions about the characters in the dark. If you guys want me to continue, please review and let me know.

**Author's Note:** Rocky….Take your dang Heart meds… Hotssi ensues.

_**Urges Chapter 3**_

Aaron finished the cannoli Dave had given him along with the espresso, this was definitely turning into a night he never thought would happen. He had to admit Dave's mouth on his felt so good. Dave had been washing up the dinner dishes while Aaron mused about the feel of his goatee on his cock. The thought of it happening again set a thrill through Aaron.

When Dave was done he came over to stand in front of Aaron his own espresso cup in hand.

"Care to go sit in the living room, fires still going." Dave asked.

"Sure." Aaron rose to join his friend. "Dave?" he asked softly.

"Yeah Aaron?"

"What's it like?" Aaron asked softly.

"What's what like?" Dave knew what Aaron wanted but made the younger man say it.

"Sucking me? Sucking a cock?" Aaron put his head down.

"Aaron look at me." Dave instructed firmly. When Aaron raised his gaze to meet his own Dave continued. "It's different for everyone. But you do definitely taste good."

"This is weird." Aaron offered.

"What's so weird? I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it... What's the problem?" Dave asked.

"Dave, that's just it. I did enjoy it. In all my years I've never had a blowjob like that." Aaron was exasperated.

"Again, so what's the problem? Afraid you won't like reciprocating? Or are you still questioning what this all means?" Dave said pointedly.

'Both I guess. I mean, Haley…?" Aaron trailed off.

"Aaron listen, you know I loved and respected Haley right." Aaron nodded "But your wife was quite frankly a prude."

Aaron went to voice his defense of Haley but Dave cut him off. "Aaron, Haley was a great mother. A great wife, the picture perfect wife in fact. But she wasn't and didn't satisfy a man like you. I mean even after time off you'd come back tighter than when you left. Don't tell me otherwise Aaron. I've seen it, seen you."

Aaron hung his head, Dave was right. Sex with Haley was bland at best. But he loved her, he never would have strayed with anyone.

"Aaron, it's ok that you weren't satisfied sexually with Haley. And it's ok that you accept that you want to experience sexual pleasure. Contrary to what you've think is right or wrong you're human, with human needs. And my friend if you expect to get back in the game at any point you are going to have to learn to enjoy the finer things in life." Dave smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked skeptically.

"Aaron when are you going to realize that you my friend are desired by many." Aaron scoffed at Dave's remark. "Aaron have you ever bothered to take a good look at yourself?" At Aaron's dumb look Dave chuckled. "I didn't think so."

"Dave… I… Listen, I know exactly what I look like. I do have a mirror or two in the house you know. I just don't classify myself in that 'rock star' category." Aaron said shyly.

"Aaron…" Dave began reaching his hand over to softly caress Aaron's cheek. "You are one of the smartest men I know, yet you are so naive about the effect you have on others. I've seen how others look at you Aaron. Men and women alike. You have this sad puppy dog way about you that makes people want to comfort you. Hell, hearing you moan the way you did, I want to comfort you even more."

Aaron had unconsciously leaned his head into the warm caresses that Dave was giving his face "It's been a long time since anyone touched me like that Dave." Aaron sighed contentedly.

"I've gathered. That's a shame Aaron, you deserve some kindness in your life." Dave's voice was soft and soothing. Slowly he leaned forward to plant warm gentle kisses on Aaron's jaw.

"What are you doing Dave?" Aaron groaned.

"Hopefully turning you on Aaron." He kissed the corner of Aaron's mouth. "I want to feel your lips wrapped around my cock Aaron."

"Dave…I don't know if I can?" Aaron's voice was husky.

"Stop thinking Aaron, just feel. Touch me, feel how hard you're presence makes me." Dave coaxed the younger man, taking his hand and resting it on his bulging erection. "Feel that Aaron, I want you. I want you to touch me, to taste me."

"Dave….."Aaron's protest was wiped out by Dave's lips skimming across his own.

"Shh Aaron…." Dave whispered seductively. "Stroke me…"

Aaron did as he was told, slowly molding his hand to Dave's cock through his pants. His palm kneading Dave's balls

"God Aaron, that's nice. " Dave moaned. "Free me… please."

Aaron used his free hand to slowly unzip Dave's jeans. Once opened Aaron placed his hand on the thin material of Dave's boxers. The heat he felt coming from Dave's straining cock excited him.

"Like what you're feeling there Aaron?" Dave gasped.

"You're hot, I can feel the heat." Aaron said in awe. "And you're hard."

"You're making me hard Aaron."

"Can…Can…I touch you bare Dave?" Aaron hesitated.

Dave lifted his hips and slid his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion. "Please touch me Aaron."

Aaron reached his right hand to fondle Dave's balls between his fingers. Dave's moans of pleasure guided his explorations. Aaron moved from his balls to grip Dave's shaft lightly running his thumb up and down the shaft softly. Hearing Dave's grunts of pleasure Aaron began stroking Dave's cock slowly. Dave bucked his hips into Aaron's touch.

"Suck me Aaron Please…" Dave groaned out his plea.

Aaron closed his eyes uncertainty flooding his brain. But the need to please Dave was overcoming even his most ardent reserves and he bent his head to blow a hot breath over Dave's thickening cock. Trying to follow what felt good to him earlier.

"Oh god…. Please Aaron." Dave ground out.

Aaron positioned Dave's cock so he could flick his tongue out gently over the tip. Dave's pre-cum tasted a bit salty but wasn't unpleasant. Slowly Aaron began to gently lick the thick shaft, Dave's moans of pleasure driving him to please the older man. Each time Dave lifted his hips to get more contact with Aaron's mouth Aaron's own body responded. After a few minutes of gentle mouth play, Aaron slowly lowered his warm lips around Dave's hard cock. Just the tip at first, then slowly sliding it deeper into his mouth.

"My god Aaron, "Dave groaned.

"Mmmm "Aaron mumbled with his mouth full of David Rossi cock

"That feels so good Aaron… You mouth is so hot and wet." Dave coaxed.

Aaron sucked in a little his lips tightening around Dave's straining cock. At the same time he used his tongue swirl around the thick member. He used his hands to massage Dave's balls, reveling in the moans of pleasure coming from his best friend. He felt powerful, in control, excited. His own erection straining to be let go.

Aaron pulled his mouth off of Dave's cock with a loud plop. "Touch me Dave." He groaned before settling his mouth back over Dave, sucking him deep into his mouth. He used his teeth to gently graze Dave's cock as he worked his head up and down its length.

"I'm not going to be able to hold out long Aaron. I want to cum in your mouth and down your throat. "Dave panted.

Aaron let him know it was ok, by moaning louder and increasing his rhythm. As Dave's hips bucked into Aaron's mouth both men groaned in pleasure. Aaron could feel Dave was close to cumming. He was scared yet exhilarated that he was able to please Dave like this. Dave didn't taste bad, his cock wasn't so big that he choked when he went down deeper. He would analyze his desire later, right now he wanted, no, he needed to feel Dave fucking his mouth.

Dave sensed the change in Aaron grasped his head as he bucked in and out of his warm mouth. Holding tighter as his orgasm built low in his groin Dave increased their rhythm until he was truly fucking Aaron's mouth. Each thrust brought him closer to release. He was near, he knew, when Aaron began to roughly massage his balls while pumping his head up and down his shaft Dave couldn't stop his orgasm. With a mighty thrust he came deep in Aaron's mouth. His warm semen spilling violently down the younger man's throat.

"Aaron! "Dave cried out, as he released.

Aaron prepared himself as best he could for Dave's orgasm. He felt it building, he felt the pressure of Dave's hands on his head. IN one might thrust he felt Dave shot his hot cu down his throat. He gulped and gagged slightly but managed to drink every ounce that Dave gave him. All the while not letting up on the suctioning of his mouth or the stroking of his hand. He was pleased with himself.

Slowly Aaron pulled Dave's cock from his mouth licking the last drops of his cum from his cock as his head rose up.

"Wow." Aaron said sitting up.

"You're telling me?" Dave chuckled. "Wow is an understatement Aaron."

"Sorry, not sure what to say at a time like this." Aaron said weakly.

"For someone who never did that before, you're damn good Aaron." Dave smiled.

"Thanks, I was winging it." Aaron said shifting uncomfortably.

"Give me a few minutes to recover, I'll take care of that for you." Dave smiled.

"I'll be fine Dave." Aaron tried not to look like he was disappointed

"Aaron, look at me." Dave commanded.

Aaron raised his eyes to meet Dave's gaze.

"I want you to fuck me Aaron. I want to feel your hard dick slamming into my ass." Dave's voice was seductive.

"Dave?" Aaron was shocked at his admission.

"What?" Aaron I want you. I want you totally. You're hard and I'm hot for you. Stop over thinking everything." Dave instructed the reluctant man.

"Here? In the living room?" Aaron questioned

"No, come on let's go up to the bedroom. I'll pour us a couple of drinks." Dave got up and pulled Aaron up by his hand. "Go wash up, I'll be right there after I lock up."

Aaron quietly did as he was told, and walked up the stairs to Dave's master bedroom. He was silently thrilled with the idea of sinking his cock deep into Dave. So thrilled his cock twitched and hardened just thinking about fucking his friend. He washed up and brushed his teeth, Dave's taste still lingering on his lips. He decided to change from his jeans to his comfortable sleep pants after washing up. But he left off his boxers. He didn't want Dave to have to remove too much clothing after all. A few minutes later Aaron was sitting on Dave's king sized bed his legs lightly crossed when Dave came in with two tumblers and his best 25 year old scotch. Dave's smile radiating from ear to ear at the sight of Aaron, told him that he had done the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm playing with them though. This fic is a stretch for me, and I'm trying to broaden my horizons and leave my preconceived notions about the characters in the dark. If you guys want me to continue, please review and let me know.

Author's Note: Rocky….Take your dang Heart meds… Hotssi ensues.

_**Urges Chapter 4**_

Dave came into the bedroom and placed their drinks on the end table. He smiled at Aaron.

"You look good in my bed Aaron."

"It's one helluva comfy bed Dave." Aaron laughed lightly bouncing slightly on the mattress. "Nice to have money for this." He patted the side of the bed.

"It is perfect for sex I'll give you that. The bounce in the mattress makes everything go just a bit deeper." Dave grinned. He moved to the connecting bathroom.

"Where are you going Dave?" Aaron asked curiously.

"We need a few things." Dave called over his shoulder.

"A couple of things?" Aaron questioned nervously.

Dave reemerged from the bathroom with two large towels in one hand and two bottles of lubrication in the other.

"Yes, a couple of things. Frist, towels to keep the $500.00 sheets from staining. Second, lubrication. We aren't women Aaron, we don't make our own lubrication. I've got plain and warming it's up to you." Dave held up both hands.

"Oh?" Aaron's eyes opened wide. "Warming?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of warming lubrication." Dave was a tad shocked.

"Ummm I've only ever used regular KY." Aaron admitted sheepishly.

"Well that's a start at least. The warming literally creates a warm sensation wherever it's rubbed. I wouldn't recommend it for penetration though. It stings. "Dave snickered

"Dave you sound like a 'pro' at this stuff." Aaron stated.

"I've had experience Aaron. Both with men and women. I'm no saint you know that." Dave told him.

"I know your reputation. I'm just surprised that you've done this with women too?" Aaron looked away.

"I've been with a few women who found the idea of 'pegging me' stimulating." Dave told him honestly.

"Pegging?" Aaron looked at him confused

"Yes, the woman wears a strap on and well quite literally fucks your ass." Dave gave him the unfettered answer

"OH!" Aaron's face took on a scared rabbit look.

"Don't worry Aaron, I'm not going to be recommending threesomes and foursomes with women. Of course if you like that idea we can always discuss things." Dave grinned seductively. "Tonight however is just you and I."

"Dave?" Aaron coughed. "You've….You've… had…um…." He couldn't finish his thought.

"Threesomes? Yes Aaron I have. And foursomes too. Sometimes all women, a couple of times with other men present." Dave stated. "Again you know my reputation."

"God I feel like a prude myself." Aaron groaned sinking back onto the mattress.

"Aaron there's no need for that. You were married, you were faithful. That's not a crime. You had no reason to seek anything else out. And that's ok." Dave soothed.

"Maybe if I had I wouldn't be in this shape now." Aaron speculated.

"Aaron" Dave began laying down on his bed length wise to get comfortable. "Answer me this, if Haley had recommended a multiple partnership at any point would you have participated?"

"No probably not. I'd feel like I was cheating." Aaron admitted.

"Exactly, you weren't ready for anything like that. Now, you're ready. Stop thinking about everything and enjoy yourself. Maybe you'll learn something and make yourself better for your real romantic interest." Dave smiled seductively, running his hands across Aaron's chest and abdomen.

"Really Dave? Like I would ever ever telling her what we're doing?" Aaron quirked his eyebrow.

Dave leaned in and began kissing Aaron's chest softly. "You realize that JJ's friends with Penelope right? And you also realize that our dear Penny is bisexual right?" he hummed.

"WHAT! Garcia and JJ?" Aaron was shocked.

"Emily too if rumor is right." Dave smiled. "Our girls are quite the open minded 21st century women." He noticed Aaron hardening at the images of the women of the BAU getting it on.

"God, I've spent way too long in my office." Aaron moaned as the pleasurable sensations returned under Dave's ministrations.

'Gives new meaning to the term 'Team Bonding' doesn't it." Dave sunk lower to kiss Aaron's belly button.

"Dave?" Aaron groaned as his cock hardened and the heat began to build.

"Take you're bottoms off Aaron." Dave ordered. "I want to feel you."

Aaron obliged lifting his hips and pulling his pajama bottoms off. Meanwhile Dave, reached for the warming lubrication. Putting a generous amount on his hand Dave began to massage Aaron's shaft and balls. Aaron groaned loudly at his touch.

"Dave… God that feels good." Aaron crooned "It's so warm. I'm not going to last long."

"Turn over Aaron. Lay on your side." Aaron did as he was told. Dave's left hand never left his cock. Stroking him rhythmically, Dave moved his own erection closer to Aaron's ass. "I want you Aaron. I want to feel you tight around my cock." Dave whispered in his lover's ear. "Can you feel how hard I am for you?"

"Hmmm hmmm." Aaron groaned. "Yessss." Aaron shifted his position to be flat on his back again. "I'm scared, Dave."

"I know. I'll go easy. Put your hand out." Dave instructed and poured a generous amount of the plain lube in Aaron's hand. Spreading it all around his palm and fingers. "Touch yourself."

Aaron closed his eyes and reached his lubricated hand down between his legs, his fingers rubbing lightly over his entrance. "Hmmm Dave…"

"Insert a finger Aaron, You're in control here." Dave whispered.

Aaron slowly inserted his index finger into his ass, inch by inch until the uncomfortable feeling left. Dave had continued to stroke him. Aaron's hips bucked involuntarily.

"Add another finger Aaron. That's right. It feels good doesn't it?" Dave encouraged.

"Yessss." Aaron gasped. "I…I… Dave!"

"Easy, go slow…" Dave told him. "Soon Aaron soon. I want you ready."

"Ready Now… Dave please….." Aaron cried out with want.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked him.

"Yess, god yess. Never felt this way. Want to feel you." Aaron moaned still thrusting his fingers in and out while Dave stroked his cock.

"Put your legs up Aaron. Feet on the bed It'll be easier." Dave told him. Aaron complied shifting his position. "Lift your ass up, I'm gonna put a pillow under you." Aaron complied again. Dave placed his hands on Aaron's hips tipping him slightly for his entrance. "Stroke yourself Aaron."

Aaron moved his hand to grip his throbbing cock. Stroking steadily. Dave meanwhile tilted his hips a little more and slowly pushed his cock towards Aaron's entrance.

"You ready?" Dave asked again watching Aaron's face.

"Yesss" Aaron moaned.

Dave pushed in just a bit allowing Aaron to get the feel of his cock replacing his fingers. Slowly he inched his way deeper into Aaron's tight ass

"You're so tight Aaron." Dave groaned trying desperately not to rush and hurt Aaron. But his orgasm was building quickly. "I don't know how long I can hold off."

"Faster Dave… I need it faster. I'm ready…" Aaron begged.

Dave's thrusts drove deeper and deeper into him. Aaron's groans of pleasure were bringing Dave close. "Stroke yourself faster Aaron. Cum with me." Dave thrust harder, his whole length driving into Aaron. He knew when he hit Aaron's prostate, as Aaron damn near bucked him off the bed with his cry of pleasure.

"My God Dave!" Aaron cried out. His hand starting to jerk as his orgasm started. "I'm Cumming…. So hard so good. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"That's it, Aaron... Cum for me… God Yesssssssss" Dave cried as he shot his load deep inside Aaron. Shaking at the feel of Aaron's tight hole squeezing him as Aaron shot his own load onto his lower stomach.

Both men collapsed after their powerful orgasms began to subside. Lying prone on the mattress one arm draped over Aaron's mid-section Dave spoke first.

"Wow…Never been like that before."

"I'll take your word for it. I'm just still too drained to think." Aaron admitted.

"Did I hurt you Aaron?" Dave sounded concerned.

"A little, but nothing I can't handle. The good definitely out weighs that." Aaron said honestly.

"Lay back, I'm gonna get us some wash cloths. Then we'll sleep." Dave told him.

Aaron laid back, his one arm over the top of the pillow. Every nerve in his body was still on fire. He was satiated though. Completely content and pleasantly exhausted. He hadn't expected to feel this way. Hell he hadn't felt this satisfied even with Haley. Yet, the minute his mind wandered to his blonde media liaison he felt that twinge in his groin return. Of course now he had the added mental image of JJ, Garcia and Emily making out to spur his physical response. He groaned again inadvertently thinking about 'when the BAU had turned into a hot bed of sex, and why hadn't he noticed any of this going on under his nose?' His only conclusion was that it started long before he arrived and that he was happy to be oblivious to the shenanigans of his teammates. After this weekend though that might all change. Or at least he hoped it would.

Dave had been in the bathroom for a few minutes when he returned with a small bowl and warm wash rag. Soothingly he helped Aaron wash himself up and redress into his pajamas. After the cleanup was done both men snuggled into the large comfortable bed too tired to do anything more than sleep. As Aaron drifted off, he thought that tomorrow was soon enough to see if Dave wanted him to reciprocate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm playing with them though. This fic is a stretch for me, and I'm trying to broaden my horizons and leave my preconceived notions about the characters in the dark. If you guys want me to continue, please review and let me know.

_**Urges Chapter 5**_

Aaron woke slowly the following morning. His body was sore, but very pleasantly so. He looked over to the empty side of the bed and wondered where Dave had gone too. Leaning back against the padded headboard He began to think about last night. For the first time in years he felt satisfied. He also felt a little guilty for feeling pleasure with another man. He wasn't 'gay' he would love to meet a woman to 'take' care of his needs as much as he would take care of hers. But at the moment that wasn't an option. And god damn it what Dave did last night left him wanting more.

Aaron continued to lay in the bed until a crash of pans startled him. He got up and showered quick to head downstairs. Once there he found Dave bent over his fancy professional oven taking a pan of sweet smelling biscuits out.

"Damn Dave that smells amazing. What are you making?" Aaron sighed happily.

Dave placed the pan on the stove and began placing the fresh biscuits on the warming rack. "Nice to see you up Aaron. How'd you sleep?"

"Like the dead for a change. Haven't had a straight eight in years. I think that has to do with being so relaxed though." Aaron smiled at Dave.

"You were kind of dead there last night. You snore you know. At least when you're in that deep a sleep." Dave chuckled.

"Hey! I've bunked with you before on the road. You're not too quiet on the snoring front either there Dave." Aaron slung back at him.

"Never said I was, but you my friend needed a good night's sleep, as well as a good fucking." Dave smiled.

Aaron felt himself get a bit tense. "Dave? This may should cliché but…well… was it good for you?"

Dave, finished with the biscuits and placed his hands on the counter his eyes meeting Aaron's downcast face. "Aaron look at me."

Aaron slowly raised his head so he was looking directly at Dave.

"Aaron, last night was amazing for me. Watching you let go was something I'd never thought I'd see. Knowing it was me making that happen, was downright euphoric. I won't lie, I want to do it again. I want to feel your cock fucking me hard, like I did to you. But I want you to want it too. If last night is it. I'm ok. Good even in fact. Next time, if there is a next time, you're going to have to initiate things." Dave's voice was soft yet, forceful.

Aaron looked at Dave. This was his best friend, the one person who probably knew him better than anyone else. The one person who he never expected to find the satisfaction he had been craving. The idea of 'not' touching him again or 'not' being touched again actually caused Aaron's heat to beat erratically, and a bead of sweat to form on his brow. Dave noticed Aaron's change in demeanor.

"You ok Aaron?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Aaron told him.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave pressed.

"Last night. I'm confused Dave. I don't know who I am anymore" Aaron groaned out.

"Aaron listen to me, you're the same man you were yesterday, and the day before that. You're just… less stressed now." Dave told him. When he saw he wasn't really getting through he continued. "Do you think that you won't be able to do your job as SSA Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU?"

"No, this has nothing to do with my job. It has to do with 40 some odd years of knowing I was one way, and in one night all that being brought into question." Aaron sighed.

"Aaron, just because you enjoyed yourself last night doesn't mean you'll never enjoy yourself with a woman again. I already told you this yesterday. You have to stop worrying all the time about propriety. Just be, Aaron. Just be." Dave stressed to his best friend.

"Dave, I don't know. I'm so damn confused. I mean I was married for years. I only ever looked at women, yet here I am thinking about fucking you again. Am I gay? Am I straight? What the hell am I? And what the hell do I tell Jack?" Aaron groaned in exasperation.

"Aaron, listen to me. Stop over thinking things. Confusion is ok, really. Most human beings don't fall into nice neat little categories, I hate to tell you. Let's look at this objectively ok." Dave tried to get through to his friend.

"Fine." Aaron ground out.

"Ok, first off. You aren't gay. Neither am I. You like women. Hell don't lie to me now and tell me that you wouldn't trade last night with me if you could have been doing JJ." Dave paused waiting for Aaron to respond.

"Sure, I want JJ, she's a beautiful woman. What red blooded male wouldn't want her?" Aaron postulated.

"See. You're not gay. As for fucking me again and vice versa. Well I supposed that's a good thing because I want to fuck you again too. But I told you last night, I'm not gay either. I don't find any other male attractive or desirable. Just you. You said the same thing too, remember." Dave prodded further.

"I know. And no I don't see myself being with anyone else but you." Aaron confirmed.

"Well then at best that makes us both bisexual. As for what to say to Jack? Why say anything. I mean it's not like we're going to move in together or screw each other in front of him. He's too young to know anything Aaron."

"I suppose, you're right no sense saying anything to Jack. Bisexual huh?" Aaron looked at Dave.

"Aaron, I don't know if I would even say that. Because again you nor I find any other men attractive in that way. I would say that you and I both are simply sexual. We like sex. We need sex. So, with no other partners in the offing we're happy to satisfy that need with each other." Dave explained.

Aaron let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"What's the laugh for?" Dave questioned.

"Oh, just thinking about being referred to as 'sexual'. Hell we both know three quarters of the bureau think I'm a walking corpse." Aaron let Dave in on his private joke.

"Yeah, the stoic always in control SSA Aaron Hotchner actually has nerve endings. Go figure." Dave chuckled back.

"Umm Dave?" Aaron queried.

"Yes, Aaron." Dave quirk an eyebrow.

"You know I still have some time before I have to go pick up Jack." Aaron said sheepishly.

"Yes, I know..." Dave looked seductively at Aaron. "If you want you're going to have to take Aaron. I told you."

Aaron stood and advanced towards where his friend was sitting across from him. Using one hand to help Dave stand up, Aaron put his other behind Dave's head pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

"I want to feel my dick in you Dave." Aaron groaned.

"Hmmmm I'd like that. "Dave moaned passionately.

The two men made their way back up to Dave's bedroom. Aaron boldly stripped Dave of his clothing and laid him back on the bed.

"I want to taste you again Dave, before I fuck you." He said huskily.

"Jeez Aaron, stop talking and hurry. I'm hard as it is." Dave groaned.

Aaron made sure he went slowly teasing Dave's stomach and thighs before lowering his warm wet mouth to engulf Dave's heavy cock.

"Ahhhhhhhh Aaron." Dave moaned bucking his hips towards Aaron mouth.

Aaron began to nibble slightly make sure to pay attention to Dave's sensitive head.

"Christ Aaron, you trying to kill me. Ohhh God, that feels wonderful."

"Like that huh?" Aaron whispered coming up for air.

"Yes…. God dammit I like it. I gotta cum Aaron. Hurts..." Dave ground out his cock painful with desire.

Aaron reached over to the night stand ignoring Dave's plea. "Put out your hand Dave." He ordered the older man.

Once Dave complied Aaron squirted a very generous amount of lube onto Dave's outstretched palm. Then put a generous amount on his own palm." It was the warming oil. "Stroke yourself Dave. Slowly." Aaron ordered. Dave complied. Groaning with the sensations the oil was creating. Aaron in the meantime began to finger Dave's rectum with the same warming oil. Inserting first one finger then a second as Dave bucked towards his thrusting fingers.

"Aaron… Please…."Dave panted. Reaching for Aaron's engorged cock Dave began to stroke some of the lube onto him.

"You ready Dave?" Aaron groaned his own erection becoming painful.

"Yes. God yes… Fuck me now." Dave cried out.

Aaron shifted them slightly so he had clear entrance to Dave. Slowly he pushed his large rigid cock into Dave. Inch by inch he could feel Dave's muscles sucking his cock deeper.

"Oh god Dave… So tight… so warm." Aaron groaned

"All the way Aaron, I want to feel you all the way." Dave begged.

Aaron threw back his head and plunged his hard cock all the way into Dave. Slowly he pulled out only to drive his cock harder into Dave. Rocking back and forth to a rhythm the both enjoyed both men panted and moaned for release. Aaron's orgasm began to shudder first and he cried out in ecstasy as he shot his load of cum deep into Dave's ass. Reaching his hand between them Aaron stroked Dave rhythmically as Dave's own orgasm began to shudder.

"Fuck Yessss" Dave cried as his own ejaculation ripped from his groin spilling onto both of them.

Collapsing spent next to Dave, Aaron tried to regain his breath. He had to admit he had never fucked anyone like he had just done Dave. His whole body felt fulfilled.

Dave was the first to speak after a few minutes.

"Wow." Dave panted still.

"Tell me about it. That was, well primal." Aaron sighed happily.

"I got to tell you Aaron. You're good, damn good." Dave breathed heavily.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself there." He chuckled.

"Feel better?" Dave asked.

"Much." Was the simple reply. The next thing the two friends heard were the loud grumbles of Aaron's stomach. "Guess I'm hungry again."

"Ha! Good sex does that to you. But if you're gonna break out the cigarettes, go outside." Dave laughed.

"You smoke your damn cigars in the house. What's wrong if I smoke a cigarette once every blue moon."

"I thought you quit?" Dave asked giving Aaron an incredulous look.

"I did, for the most part. I only have one if I'm stressed, or after sex." Aaron laughed.

"So the empty pack in the SUV was from too much sex." Dave quipped.

"Very funny, you deal with the brass all day long and budget meetings and see if you aren't sucking those stogies of yours like their candy." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"If you're that desperate go have a smoke while I make us something to eat." Dave shot back sitting up in the bed.

"I don't do it around Jack or the team. It's just sometimes…." Aaron trailed his explanation off.

"Aaron, its fine. Really. The team didn't know you when you were smoking 2-3 packs a day. I did. I don't mind really." Dave spoke softly. "I knew you started again after Haley. It's understandable really."

"JJ caught me one afternoon up on the roof." Aaron admitted shyly.

"Really? And what happened." Dave quirked an eyebrow.

"She read me the riot act at first. Sounded like Reid actually spouting all these facts about how bad smoking was for you. But when I told her why, she eased up. She promised she wouldn't say anything to the others. And she hasn't. I make sure she's nowhere around now." Aaron told Dave pulling his hoodie over his head.

"You know Aaron. She'll leave Will soon enough. They were a mistake. And when she does don't let her slip away again." Dave said encouragingly.

"Dave! Stop, please…" Aaron groaned.

"What, you know you have feelings for her. Just admit it. I've told you over and over stop thinking so much. Just Live." Dave threw up his hands.

"Fine, I have feelings for her. But who knows she might not feel the same about me for one. And secondly, we're friends Dave. I don't want to jeopardize that." Aaron admitted. "And now with your revelations about her and Penelope. I….I… I just don't know." He grabbed his jacket and rummaged for his pack of cigarettes. "I'll be outside with Mudgie."

Aaron stalked out of the bedroom. Dave heard the sliding door open then close. Finally he heard Mudgie barking in the yard. Probably chasing a bird. He dress quickly and headed to the kitchen. His thoughts trailing to Aaron. He couldn't help but think that while sex with Aaron was amazing. Aaron deserved his 'Happily ever After' with the woman Dave new could heal not only his body but his mind as well. "I'm going to have to have a talk with JJ." Dave said to himself. He loved both of them like family, and he knew damn well that while Aaron freely gave himself over to Dave for carnal pleasure. His heart was and would always be held by their petite blonde co-worker.

Dave fixed them both a nice brunch. Aaron had a few hours before he had to meet Jess to get Jack. Dave figured he'd use the time to talk more to Aaron hopefully to help him open up more so he could let go of all the pain and grief he had bottled up for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, CBS does. I'm playing with them though. This fic is a stretch for me, and I'm trying to broaden my horizons and leave my preconceived notions about the characters in the dark. If you guys want me to continue, please review and let me know. This chapter deals with some major changes coming up. Hope you enjoy.

**Urges Chapter 6**

While Aaron was outside having his smoke, Dave finished making more food, some of which Aaron could take with him for his and Jack's dinner. While he was doing that he decided to make a phone call. While he had an amazing time with Aaron last night, he knew his friend was confused and needed a woman to fuck in order to fully start to heal the inner wounds he carried.

He waited as the phone rang several times. "Good Morning Kitten, how are you this fine morning?"

"Eh, hello there my super-agent to what do I owe this pleasure of your call?" Penelope answered.

"Kitten I have to talk to you about something, or rather someone." Dave began.

"Oh, and who might we be talking about?" Penny asked.

"Hotch, Aaron." Dave replied.

Penny's voice raised in fear. "WHAT! Is our fearless leader ok? Or my little junior G-man?"

"They're both fine Penny. That's not what I want to talk to you about." Dave soothed her ruffled feathers.

"Oh thank god. Ok, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, umm you see Aaron and I…." He was having a difficult time being honest with her. Probably because if Aaron found out he said anything he'd kill him.

"Boss-man and you what Rossi?" Penny's interest was piqued.

"Last night, we umm." Dave tried again.

"Wait, did you say last night? Dave? Did you and well you know boss-man do the dirty?" Penny was too perceptive for his own good.

"Yes. But you can't breathe a word. He's ok with it but confused. I mean you know how he feels about JJ." Dave confirmed.

"My lips are sealed Dave. How's he doing? I mean this is good thing if you can get him to relax right?" she stated.

"I hope so. He's outside with Mudgie having a cigarette. I'm cooking. He's confused Penny. He doesn't know what this all means to his sexuality. I mean he loves JJ, and yet he enjoyed himself with me. Hell he even initiated this morning." Dave rattled. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you want him for more than sex? I mean are you yourself developing feelings for him?" Penny asked.

"No, no nothing like that. I mean I love him sure, he's my best friend. I find him hot obviously. But I'd leave him high and dry if I met a woman to satisfy my needs." Dave said honestly.

"So what's the problem? You both can have your fun and when or if things change you both can just stop and go about your business." Penny speculated.

"Yes, yes I know that. But I'm afraid that if Aaron and I are you know, together for too long without him knowing a woman again that he'll only get more confused. And I don't want to cause that." Dave said in exasperation. "I'm hoping that maybe you can help. What's going on with JJ and Will? I'm thinking it's time we intervene in that Shakespearean Tragedy. Maybe stage an intervention of sorts."

"You want to push boss man and JJ together?" Penny was shocked at what she was hearing.

"I do. But it can't be obvious. Aaron will never go for it. It would have to be spontaneous." Dave said.

"Your right about that. JJ respects Aaron too much to just toy with him though. And boss man would never go along with anything if Will was still around." Penny thoughtfully speculated.

"Well I guess the first question is Will still in the picture?" Dave inquired straight forwardly.

"The easy answer is not really. He moved out to a hotel a few miles away." Penny offered.

"Why?" Dave asked curiously.

"Well, JJ read a text message he got." Penny whispered. "From another woman. It was rather explicit."

"WHAT? You're kidding?" Dave was shocked. He never thought Will would cheat on JJ.

"Yeah, JJ was hurt but not devastated. She's been dealing with him and the issue of custody of Henry. She doesn't want the team to know, something about 'I told you so's'. She told Will that they were done, that she couldn't trust him and he needed to move out. Which about a week later he did, when he couldn't worm his way back into her good graces." Penny explained. "I have my theories as to why she wasn't to upset too."

"What theories?" Dave questioned.

"Well my fine furry super-agent for one, our little JJ as you know is and has been madly in love with our esteemed leader since before Haley and Hotch divorced. She'd never leave him or the BAU voluntarily because of that. Now before you getting all excited, you and I both know that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are way to rules orientated to ever cross over the line." Penny explained.

"But I don't understand, she's crossed the line so to speak with you and her? Why would Aaron be so much different?" Dave wondered aloud.

"Probably, because she wouldn't want to cost him his job. She'd never do anything to hurt him. The other reason is, well I think it's because she's afraid if he found out about you know… her and I. he'd be disgusted." Penny tried to explain.

"Well, I might have let that slip last night. He wasn't disgusted though. He got excited even more at the thought." Dave told her.

"Boss-man's ok with our umm extracurricular activities? I mean, I know for a fact that JJ hasn't been with anyone except me in months. That's one of the other reasons why I don't think it was hard to boot the Cajun creep out." Garcia confided.

"Hmmm, Kitten that just might be our ticket." Dave mused.

"Ticket to what?" Garcia questioned.

"Kitten can I be honest with you? I mean totally honest with you." Dave asked.

"You know you can my sexy super-agent." She confirmed.

"Good. Well Penelope in all honesty I want to fuck you. I want to see those bright red lips of yours wrapped around my hard dick. I want to watch you eat JJ out as I pound your ass." Dave said matter of factly.

"You do? Oh wow…and we've been putting this off for WHAT reason?" she laughed.

"Like that idea do you?" Dave chuckled.

"Throw in a sexy boss man and I am so in. I so want to watch my buttercup getting fucked by that man." She snickered.

"Penelope dear, I think we found our in. What do you say to arranging a little evening of fun for our wayward best friends?" Dave asked.

"I'm so in, but neither one can find out what we're up to until it's too late." Penny told him.

"You're so right. And we have to figure out what to do with Jack and Henry. We certainly can't do this at either of their houses with the boys there." Dave said. "I have no problem with everyone coming here or to my cabin at Little Creek for a nice dinner to start. But we'll have to get Reid or Emily to watch Henry and Jessica to watch Jack."

"You leave that to me sir. You concentrating on making sure the team isn't called away. I'm thinking next weekend for sure. Saturday night good?"

"Saturday night is perfect. I have to go now, I hear Aaron coming back. We'll touch base tomorrow at work. You work on JJ and babysitters. Bye." Dave rushed his instructions hanging up before Penny could even say goodbye.

Aaron walked back into the kitchen Mudgie hot on his heels.

"How was the smoke?" Dave asked.

"Fine. Your dog is nuts like his owner. Tried to rip my shoulder out to chase a bird. You really need to leave him at your cabin." Aaron snorted.

"Hey, don't pick on Mudge, he's the best hunting dog I've ever had." Dave pretended to be hurt.

"Huh huh." Aaron sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey Dave?"

"Yeah Aaron what's up." Dave looked at his friends face. He saw confusion again.

"You know last night and this morning was great right?" Aaron began.

"Yes it was. For both of us. What's up?" Dave felt a tremor of fear go through him.

"Well, I was wondering. Do you think that…well that I could still you know…perform with a woman?" Aaron was embarrassed.

"What's with the fear Aaron?" Dave knew there was more to his statement.

"Well, the last woman I was with was Kate Joyner. After that brief moment and how I felt I simply stopped thinking of sex. If I got frustrated I took care of things myself. Yet…" he trailed off his explanation.

"Yet, you were turned on by me, as well as being turned on by the thought of Penny and Garcia when I let that bomb drop." Dave announced.

"Well yeah, in a nutshell." Aaron nodded his head.

"Aaron I've told you stop over thinking things. You like sex admit it. Hell you might even be thinking of sex with Penny and JJ yourself." Dave touched on his little idea to gauge Aaron's reaction. Seeing his younger friend blush bright red gave him his answer.

"Dave! I wouldn't…I couldn't…" Aaron stuttered.

"Why not for Christ's sake?" Dave asked "You're in love with JJ, your attracted to me, Penny's no slouched in the looks department either it might be fun."

"What? You mean the four of us? I…I…" Aaron's mind went a hundred miles a minute. Could he really go that far? His voice lowered to barely a whisper. "A foursome?"

"Sure why not." Dave shrugged. "Aaron I told you there's no crime in being a sexual human being. People do it all the time. Even couples. Adds spice to a relationship."

"Dave, I've never…."Aaron was flabbergasted. It wasn't that the idea didn't intrigue him. Hell he'd watched pay per view porno after Haley and he split. But not in his wildest imagination did he ever think he'd be standing in Dave's apartment after having had sex with Dave, even thinking about having sex with not one but two women he worked with and Dave. He surely would be going to hell for these thoughts. He looked at Dave who was patiently waiting for him to say something. He was at a loss for words.

"Aaron, stop thinking will you. You are being handed every man's wildest dream on a silver platter. Don't be stupid and walk away." Dave coached.

"But?" Aaron still couldn't find the words to speak.

"But nothing. Listen I have it on good authority that JJ and Will broke up." Dave threw what he hoped was the clincher out there.

"What? When? How? Why?" Aaron stuttered at Dave's revelation.

"Penelope told me. Apparently JJ read a text message to him from another woman." Dave said nonchalantly.

"God, poor JJ." Aaron sighed deeply. His first instinct was to flee Dave's and go to her. But he knew that wasn't practical.

"Aaron listen, we all know you are in love with her and she is in love with you. You both can deny it all you want but the truth is you do. Now, what do you want to do about it?"

"Dave?" Aaron looked at his friend aghast. "There's nothing I…."

"Oh shut up Aaron. Of course there's something you can do. What you think the entirety of the FBI is following those damn fraternization rules. I got news for you buddy, no one is. Hell if Erin wants to give you a hard time, I'll out her myself to stop her."

"WHAT!" Aaron looked at Dave aghast.

"Yeah, Erin Strauss our esteemed leader is having an affair with the UC of Counter Terrorism." Dave said smugly. "So don't go down the road that 'it's against the rules'. Aaron, I told you what happened between us was great, fantastic even but, I would throw you in JJ's bed myself if it meant your happiness."

"I don't know Dave." Aaron moved to the couch and sat down putting his head in his hands. "What if she….." he couldn't say it.

"What? What if she finds out about you and me? Umm Aaron clue here, she and Penny have already done the dirty as Penelope would say. And from what Penny's also said in the past I do believe Emily has gotten in on the action. Apparently the only ones who aren't doing it in our little BAU family are Derek and Reid. Although Reid is no surprise." Dave tried to reason with him.

"But? What about work?" Aaron tried to rationalize.

"What about work? You think we're going to be throwing ourselves into the nearest bed while hunting sadistic killers? Come on Aaron give that one a rest." Dave got exasperated.

"But?" Aaron tried to counter but no words came to mind.

Dave knelt down in front of Aaron. He tipped Aaron's head up so that he was looking at him. "Tell me Aaron, truthfully. Do you love JJ?"

"Yes." It came out a whisper.

"Ok, good. Now if given the chance would you sleep with her?"

"Of course." He groaned.

"Wonderful. Now answer me this next question honestly. Do you want to go back to a staid and boring sex life?" Dave asked firmly.

Aaron thought for a moment and with only the briefest of hesitations he said "No."

"I didn't think so. Aaron I told you, you are a sexual person. Always have been. I knew it from the day I met you. You were trapped in a marriage that on paper was the perfect 1950's marriage. I don't' doubt you loved Haley. But for years you stifled your own desires for an image. By convincing yourself that you didn't need the sexual excitement you walled yourself up. It became easier to wear those masks of yours. You're still young Aaron, rewrite that image. Live your life. Enjoy your life. God knows by doing so you'll no only help yourself but you'll help your son, who I know you love more than anything in this world. Open your mind to different things. Hell I'll be honest with you, I've dreamt of Penelope Garcia since the day I walked back into the BAU. And if I get a chance at her through getting you and JJ together well damn it I'm gonna take it." Dave finished his soliloquy by saying. "Take a chance Aaron, just like you did with me. You might be surprised at the outcome."

"Dave… I don't know. I don't know if I know how?" Aaron half whined.

"Aaron you've already admitted to me that 1. You love JJ, 2. You want to sleep with her 3. You find the idea of JJ and Penny intriguing and 4. You don't want to go back to your boring staid self. You've already gotten past the hard part, you slept with me. Now, why are you continuing to deny what you want? Is this some sort of sick form of self-flagellation? Because I'm not seeing the problem." Dave sighed heavily.

"Fine Dave, I slept with you. And truth be told I haven't felt so good in a long time. I thank you for that. You're right the mental images that have passed through my head about JJ and Garcia are without a doubt erotic. And you're also right I love JJ. I've loved her probably since before Haley and I split. Hell, I've fantasied about being with her. But Dave, I afraid if I give into those fantasies that it will ruin the friendship. And god knows after everything else I've been through I don't think I could or want to risk losing her. I need her light and goodness in my life Dave." Aaron almost cried.

"Aaron, what if something great comes of it? What if you can not only have her for your friend but also your partner, lover, hell even wife? Is finding out if your feelings could lead to something amazing worth the risk?" Dave coaxed.

"Maybe? I don't know." Aaron groaned.

"I get it Aaron you're scared." Dave said.

Aaron looked at his friend. He was about to deny that he was scared but he stopped himself. Slowly he closed his eyes. "Your right, I'm scared." He said softly. "I want to, honest I do. I just never in my wildest dreams thought I'd be contemplating any of this."

"I know Aaron, I know. Listen why don't I see if maybe I can set up a dinner for the 4 of us next weekend. See if Jess will watch Jack. And we'll take it slow. See where things go? How's that sound?" Dave suggested.

Looking at Dave Aaron nodded his head and said. "Fine Dave. But no promises. Dinner and talking I can do anything else we'll see ok."

"You got it. I'll talk to Penny tomorrow." Dave said looking at his watch. "You better get your stuff together, you have to pick Jack up in about an hour."

Aaron nodded his head and stood up. "Dave?" he called to his friend.

"Yeah Aaron." Dave turned to look at him.

"Thanks for everything. I mean that." Aaron gave him a half smile.

"You're welcome. Now get going don't be late. We'll talk tomorrow again. Or, call me later tonight I'll be here." Dave smiled.

"OK." Aaron got his bags and headed towards the door. "Bye Dave, and thanks again. I have definitely been enlightened."

"Bye Aaron." Dave called as Aaron got to his car.

As he drove away Aaron kept thinking to himself that he had a lot of soul searching to do about what he wanted out of life.


End file.
